Pale Rider
Pale Rider (ペイルライダー, PeiruRaidaa) is a recurring demon in the series. History In Revelation 6:8 of the Bible- "And I looked, and behold a pale horse: and his name that sat on him was Death, and Hell followed with him. And power was given unto them over the fourth part of the earth, to kill with sword, and with hunger, and with death, and with the beasts of the earth." Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Majin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fiend Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Fiend Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fiend Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Fiend *Persona 3: Death Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Death Arcana *Persona 4 Golden: Jester Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Fiend Order Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei The Pale Rider is one of three rare and difficult fiend bosses that can be found hidden throughout the game. If you beat him, he has a slim chance of dropping the Angel's Trumpet, the most powerful Law-aligned weapon in the game. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Pale Rider appears as one of the Candelabrum holders sent by Lucifer to test Hito-Shura, possessing the Candelabrum of Majesty. He first appears with the other Horsemen of the Apocalypse when the Hito-Shura first ventures into the Third Kalpa. After Black Rider is defeated, he will appear in Asakusa, near the Collector Manikin's shop. Defeating Pale Rider in battle, the player will receive the Candelabrum of Majesty. After being defeated and once the player reaches level 63, Pale Rider can be fused in the Cathedral of Shadows on the New Kagutsuchi phase if the player possesses a Deathstone, a special item found only in the Labyrinth of Amala. Pale Rider can be fused by any combination of demons resulting in a Tyrant Race demon. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Pale Rider appears as the summon orb boss of Shibuya's Celu Tower silver-level instance. He also appears as a boss within the Chain of Curse Deep Docks instance and a boss of the TR-Route of Denshi Kairo, through which the ability to fuse him can be obtained. He is a special triple fusion of Black Rider, Loa, and Bishamonten. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Pale Rider returns as a Fiend demon, however, before he can be summoned he must be engaged in combat in Sector Grus and defeated. Fusing Pale Rider with the other three Riders on a Special Fusion will result in Mother Harlot. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Pale Rider has a 1/256 chance appearing in Minami Sunamachi, on the western edge of the east-most pair of buildings, just south of the line that runs down the center lane (see below). His Almighty-spam mode is set by Force resistance. The reward for defeating him is a large amount of experience points, 3 Heavy Grimoires, and the ability to create him in a special fusion. Pale Rider is fought alongside the other three in the Challenge Quest, ''Errand for the Apocalypse''. Belial has sealed the four in a Domain found in Infernal Tokyo's Ikebukuro. They are far weaker than they are when encountered normally, that doestn make them any less threatening. If Flynn makes any attempt to challenge them before accepting the quest, the Fiends will eject him from the domain. Completing the quest grants Flynn the Peacemaker, which is only surpassed by the plasma gun in terms of raw power. ''Persona 3: FES'' You can fuse Mithra and Ares to get Pale Rider. Although, before you can fuse them, you must complete Elizabeth's request to fuse Valkyrie with Tarukaja. Then, she will award you with the Torn Black Cloth item, which is required for the fusion of Pale Rider. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Boss |Force= Repel |Expel= Null |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= Null: Poison/Sick |Normalattack= Phys x1 hit, 1 enemy |Turnicon= 5 |Skill1= Pandemic Bomb |Effect1= Inflicts the Sick ailment, all enemies |Skill2= Death's Door |Effect2= Weak Almighty attack that reduces HP to 1 if target is Sick, all enemies |Skill3= Deadly Wind |Effect3= Severe Force attack, 1 enemy |Skill4= Luster Candy |Effect4= Increases attack/defense/hit/evade rate, all allies |Skill5= Debilitate |Effect5= Decreases attack/defense/hit/evade rate, all enemies |Skill6= Dekaja |Effect6= Removes status buffs, all enemies |Skill7= Dekunda |Effect7= Removes status debuffs, all allies |Skill8= Megidolaon |Effect8= Heavy Almighty attack, all enemies |Drop= Heavy Grimoire x3 }} Summoned Ally |Force= Repel |Expel= Null |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= Null: Poison/Sick |Normalattack= Phys x1 hit, 1 enemy |Skill1= Pandemic Bomb |Effect1= Inflicts the Sick ailment, all anemies |Cost1= 11 MP |Level1= Innate |Skill2= Death's Door |Effect2= Weak Almighty attack that reduces HP to 1 if target is Sick, all enemies |Cost2= 10 MP |Level2= Innate |Skill3= Deadly Wind |Effect3= Severe Force attack, 1 enemy |Cost3= 22 MP |Level3= 90 |Skill4= Debilitate |Effect4= Decreases attack/defense/hit/evade rate, all enemies |Cost4= 50 MP |Level4= 91 |Evolvedfrom= |Evolvedfromlevel= |Evolveinto= |Evolveintolevel= |Specialfusion= Fiend Black Rider x Jaki Girimekhala x Ghost Kudlak |Requiredquest= |Drop= }} ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4 Golden'' Gallery 192.jpg|Pale Rider in Shin Megami Tensei PaleRider.png|Pale Rider as he appears in Persona 3. pale rider.png|Pale Rider as he appears in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. Imagine-PaleRider.jpg|Pale Rider as he appears in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Pale rider.PNG|Pale Rider in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey See Also *White Rider *Red Rider *Black Rider Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Fiend Race Category:Persona 3: FES Personas Category:Death Arcana Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Bosses Category:Persona 4 Golden Personas Category:Hunger Arcana Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE